Solve for $x$ : $3\sqrt{x} - 3 = 6\sqrt{x} + 3$
Explanation: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} - 3) - 3\sqrt{x} = (6\sqrt{x} + 3) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $-3 = 3\sqrt{x} + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $-3 - 3 = (3\sqrt{x} + 3) - 3$ $-6 = 3\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{-6}{3} = \frac{3\sqrt{x}}{3}$ Simplify. $-2 = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.